


Locked Down

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another lockdown. Just another normal night at the SGC apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> Locked Down  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Cam, Daniel  
> 600 words  
> rating: G  
> WARNINGS:

There were a few things Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell must have missed in his SGC orientation. If he was honest with himself, some of it was probably covered but he was too busy not paying absolute attention to the video. Completely unintentional, of course. It was just that Jackson tended to get wordy and his voice was on a frequency that Cam's brain naturally tuned out. He noticed that after their first few briefings.

So, he wasn't entirely sure if the blaring alarms going off all hours of the day and night was a normal occurrence around the base. Or if they intended for lockdowns to happen nearly weekly. Sometimes more often.

Outside his quarters, the sirens screeched a high pitched warning. Again. Cam groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow tighter over his head. For a moment he considered buying some ear plugs. A loud banging on his door cut the thought short. He was still pulling on his over shirt when he yanked the door open. Jackson had an irritated sort of look on his face.

"What now?" Cam asked, buttoning his shirt, the door slamming shut behind him.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know."

They turned towards the elevators as Airmen and Marines in full gear flooded the corridor. Cam hopped out of the way, slamming into the wall. Jackson did the same but with way more grace born from experience. Cam ignored the whisper of jealousy and admiration that tickled his brain.

While they waited for the elevator General Landry's voice boomed from the PA system. "I repeat, this is not a drill."

Jackson rubbed at the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping. Cam felt his insides twisting into a knot of anticipation. Things were never calm around this place. The adrenaline junkie in him loved the constant action but the little ulcer forming in his stomach wasn't as thrilled.

"What?" he finally asked after Jackson sighed for the third time. The doors opened, Marines pouring out, and they slipped into the empty car.

"Nothing." He checked his watch then leaned against the wall, arms over his chest, eyes closed.

"Don't let the impending end of the world bore you or anything," Cam muttered as he tucked in his shirt.

Jackson popped one eye open, looking him up and down. Then he snorted. "This isn't my first lockdown."

Cam frowned at him. What was that supposed to mean? And was Jackson playing on some kind of superiority complex. He shook the thought away. The archeologist didn't strike him as the kind to lord experience over the new guy.

"This happens a lot?"

Jackson grunted with indifference. "You'd be surprised."

The elevator lurched to a stop just as the alarms silenced. The door slid open to an organized chaos in the hall as military personnel returned to their duty posts.

"What's going on?"

Jackson sighed again. "It's over."

"Already? What happened?"

He shrugged, turning back to the elevator.

"Aren't you even a little curious?"

Jackson leaned back against the far wall. "I'd rather get another hour of sleep." And the doors slid shut.

Cam shook his head. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to things around here. Three weeks and he'd already lost count of how many times that siren went off. They'd had two lockdown drills and now this "real" lockdown. That lasted all of twenty minutes. He rubbed at his tired eyes, his curiosity warring with his exhaustion. Finally he turned for the control room. Maybe he'd be more jaded like Jackson after nine years but for now he had to know what happened.


End file.
